Estoy Listo
by Chiche
Summary: Por las calles de South Town caminaba lentamente un pelirrojo, con la esperanza de que el tiempo que le queda sea el suficiente para verlas una ultima vez. Primer songfic


**Buenas gente vaga y dicharachera:** les traigo un songfic pero antes que nada me gustaría agradecer a **Yasakani, Jenny Heidern,** **Alessannd Leto** **,** **….** (¿guest? si dice guest mmm te voy a llamar Mariano) **Mariano** (agárramela con la mano xD) **y Jhon R. Branwen** enserio mil gracias por sus review, no me esperaba para nada que a alguien le gustara mi primera historia, fueron el empujón que necesitaba para empezar a escribir, enserio **son los mejores** =)

Bueno ya terminado el momento cursi de la semana, empecemos.

 **AVISO:** los personajes no son de mi propiedad pertenecen a **SNK** , la historia es mia.

 **AVISO2:** tal vez haya cambios de personalidad.

 **AVISO3:** "You Want It Darker" es propiedad de Leonard Cohen(que en paz descanses, capo)

 **link del tema: ** /watch?v=v0nmHymgM7Y

Tengo más avisos pero lo pongo al final ¿por qué? porque soy lo más, lo más vago posible :D

* * *

 **ESTOY LISTO**

Es una tranquila noche en South Town, por una calle caminaba lenta y pesadamente un pelirrojo, sabía que no debería estar afuera en su estado pero no puede sacarse de la cabeza ese extraño sueño.

Estaba en una habitación a oscuras, vestido con su camisa y pantalón de dormir de color negro, se escuchaban risas a su alrededor.

No cumpliste el pacto y ahora eres mío-escucho un voz masculina pero no sabía dónde provenía la voz acompañado de unas risas femeninas, desde la oscuridad salieron tres sombras y empezaron a atacarlo.

Iori intentaba defenderse pero le era imposible, por más que esquivara o usara sus flamas para mantenerlos a raya siempre había una sombra que lo golpeaba o lo cortaba, cada corte era más profundo que el anterior, despues de que jugaran con el por un largo rato, el pelirrojo apoyo una rodilla en el piso, cansado y gravemente herido ya estaba demasiado débil para pelear.

Me encantaría hacerte sufrir más, pero ya no sería divertido- esta vez fue una voz femenina, la cual reconocía.

Terminen con esto de una vez, malditas arpías-dijo Iori con una sonrisa.

Las tres sombras se acercaron riendo victoriosamente, antes que pudieran dar el golpe final, una luz blanca los obligo a retroceder, paso caminando cerca de él una chica de pelo negro vestida con ropa de sacerdotisa y un hombre de pelo negro vestido con un kimono negro que Iori no podia reconocer.

La peli negra hizo un movimiento con las manos haciendo que aparezca un espejo al cual golpeo con ambas manos, de ese espejo salió una fuerte energía que hizo desaparecer a las dos sombras femeninas, mientras que el hombre atacaba a la sombra masculina con flamas purpuras obligándolo a retirarse.

El hombre se giró, Iori no pudo ver completamente su cara pero pudo notar que tenía una sonrisa en la cara.

La peli negra se acercó al herido pelirrojo, suavemente le levanto la cara hasta verse a los ojos, le sonrió amorosamente.

No queda mucho tiempo, aprovéchalo-dijo la peli negra.

Por esa razon el pelirrojo decidio levantarse, caminaba ignorando la gente que lo miraban con asco, años atrás Yagami no podía salir a la calle que los fans lo abordaban pero hoy nadie reconoce al famoso Iori Yagami y no le sorprende ya que él ahora mismo es un vestigio de lo que en una época fue pero que con los años fue desapareciendo hasta quedar marchito y seco.

No me van a llevar hasta que no las vea-se repetía en su cabeza para darse fuerzas para seguir caminando.

Iori caminaba apoyándose en las paredes, de repente empezó a toser, saco su pañuelo del bolsillo y se tapó la boca, al terminar de toser reviso el pañuelo para descubrir que otra vez había sangre, maldijo su estado mientras seguía caminando, no podía perder el poco tiempo que le quedaba tirado en una cama y menos preocupándose por un poco de sangre.

If you are the dealer, I'm out of the game

(Si eres tú quien reparte las cartas, yo estoy fuera del juego.)

If you are the healer, it means I'm broken and lame

(Si tú eres el que cura, eso significa que estoy maltrecho y cojo.)

If thine is the glory then mine must be the shame

(Si tuya es la gloria, entonces mía debe ser la deshonra.)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad,)

We kill the flame

(Apagamos la llama.)

Justo en la puerta de la base Ikari Warriors, había cuatro personas que charlaban mientras caminaban hacia un Jeep.

¿Qué película vamos a ver?-pregunto una desanimada peli azulada, no era que no quería estar con sus amigos pero estaba demasiado preocupada por el estado de su novio, tiene puesto un pantalón jean azul, unas zapatillas negras, una remera blanca y una campera verde.

No sé, pregúntale al zoquete este-dijo un chico rubio con una gorra negra y anteojos negros, tiene puesto un pantalón jean azul con una remera blanca y un buzo rojo que llevaba en la mano.

Entonces seguramente será un bodrio, llena de tiros y clichés-dijo una chica de pelo castaño, tenía puesto una pollera roja hasta debajo de las rodillas, zapatillas blancas y una remera blanca con una calavera negra, llevaba una campera militar negra encima que no era de ella sino de su novio al cual estaba abrasado.

Oigan, que poca fe me tienen, seguro les va a encantar-dijo un castaño, tenía puesto un pantalón militar negro, con una remera blanca, unas botas negras y tenía puesto en su cabeza un pañuelo verde, cuando estaba por tomar un trago de su cerveza su novia se la saco de las manos-hey hey amor ¿Qué pasa?-.

No quiero que se repita lo que paso cuando fuimos a ver terminator-dijo Whip acordándose como Ralf dispara a la pantalla al grito de "yo te salvo Sarah", de repente su novio se detiene al igual que Clark-¿Qué pasa?-.

¿Ese no es?-dice el castaño.

¿Yagami?-Clark completa la frase de su amigo.

Leona mira rápidamente hacia donde miran sus compañeros y ve al pelirrojo recostado sobre un árbol encendiéndose un cigarrillo con sus flamas purpuras.

¿Qué quiere el idiota este?-el castaño estaba decidido en ir a golpear al pelirrojo pero se detuvo al ver a su compañera tomar la delantera.

Y así quiere que me quede tranquila-gruño Leona mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo.

Magnified, sanctified, be thy holy name

(Magnificado, santificado, sea tu sagrado nombre.)

Vilified, crucified, in the human frame

(Denigrado, crucificado en su marco humano.)

A million candles burning for the help that never came

(Un millón de velas encendidas por la ayuda que nunca vino.)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad.)

¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar descansando-Leona había empezado a regañar al pelirrojo pero fue detenida en seco por el beso del pelirrojo.

¿Qué mierda?-dijo Ralf cuando vio a Yagami besando a la hija de su comandante, estaba por empezar a caminar para golpearlo pero fue detenido por su novia.

Déjalo, por algo es su novio-las palabras de la castaña hicieron que Ralf girara su cabeza a mirarla.

¿Qué?-dijo el castaño totalmente sorprendido.

Amigo eres un completo despistado-decía Clark agarrándose la cara.

¿Tomaste tu medicina?-pregunto Leona en cuanto separaron los labios ignorando el sabor a sangre y tabaco que le quedo en la boca.

Si y sigue sabiendo a culo-le contesto Iori que recibió como respuesta la risa de su novia cosa que lo hiso sonreír, le encanta escucharla reir, cuando fue a fumar su novia le saco el cigarrillo y lo tiro lejos-oye.

Sabes que no me gusta que fumes, ahora ¿Por qué viniste?-le pregunto la militar un tanto seria.

Necesitaba verte-le respondió Iori con una sonrisa haciendo que la militar sonriera-además necesito hablar con el par de idiotas y con tu amiga-miro fijamente a su novia-a solas.

¿Qué?-pregunto Leona desconcertada.

No te preocupes, no voy a matar a nadie-dijo Iori con una sonrisa.

Leona todavía confundida, les dijo a sus amigos que se acercaran a hablar con el pelirrojo, lo cual aceptaron a regañadientes menos Whip, ya que tenía confianza en Iori, lo conocía muy poco pero para ella nunca le pareció un mal chico.

Al acercarse tanto Clark y Ralf se quedaron sorprendidos por la apariencia de Iori.

Su cara estaba toda flaca como si le hubieran chupado la carne, podían ver perfectamente todos los huesos de su cara, su pelo rojo intenso ahora era un rojo casi grisáceo, en sus ojos se podía ver que casi no tenía fuerzas ni para caminar incluso tenía unas grandes ojeras daba la impresión que en cualquier momento se le caerían los ojos de sus cuencas, su piel blanca ahora era grisácea con manchas verdes denotando su enfermedad, se podía notar su flacura por debajo de su ropa habitual, donde antes se podía ver su pecho musculoso ahora se podía notar los huesos de su caja torácica que se inflaba y se desinflaba en una constante lucha por respirar, sus manos tenían la apariencia de garras, tan flacas eran sus manos que se cayó su anillo, podían notar algunas venas ennegrecidas tanto en su mano como en su cuello que salían desde una gran mancha negra donde estaba su corazón.

¿Cómo estás?-pregunto Whip sabiendo del estado del pelirrojo ya que Leona le había pedido que le ayudase a buscar médicos.

Para el culo, pero todavía estoy-dijo el pelirrojo que lentamente se agachaba para recoger el anillo.

¿Qué quieres?-pregunto el castaño de la nada.

¡RALF!-grito Whip.

Iori soltó una pequeña risa-entiendo, el tiempo es oro-el pelirrojo se terminó de levantar y guardo su anillo en un bolsillo.

Leona observo como los cuatro charlaban tranquilamente, seguidamente la conversación se transformaba en una discusión pero el pelirrojo dijo algo que hiso que los militares callaran, segundos después le daban la mano como cerrando un trato, menos Whip que por una extraña razón lo abrazo y más extraño fue ver que Iori no la alejo bruscamente sino que parecía consolarla, eso le dio un poco de celos pero sabe que su amiga no le haría algo así.

La peli azulada vio como sus amigos volvían con ella con un aire lúgubre, los dos varones no decían nada solo miraban el piso y su amiga estaba llorando, vio como el pelirrojo se estaba alejando.

Hey zoquete ¿no te vas a despedir?-dijo la peli azulada mientras se acercaba a su novio.

Cierto soy un idiota-Iori se dio vuelta y le dio un beso, el más apasionado que Leona sintió, cuando se separaron se quedaron mirándose a la cara.

Mañana salgo temprano y vamos a ese medico ¿sí?-dijo Leona con una sonrisa.

Iori podía notar ese rayo de esperanza en su cara, sabía que desde que se enteró de su enfermedad Leona quería salvarlo a toda costa, tenía un plan A, B, C hasta la Z mientras que el pelirrojo solamente quiere estar junto a ella, perderse en ese mar de tranquilidad que son sus ojos, besar esos labios que más de una noche le han sacado el sueño, ver la sonrisa que tantas veces le ayudo a calmar su miedo, apoyarse en sus piernas para relajarse mientras ella le revuelve el cabello y charlan sobre trivialidades.

Quiero que tengas esto-dijo Iori poniéndole la cinta que siempre lleva en su cuello.

Me parece que eso te lo dije yo-dijo Leona tocando la cinta que ahora rodea su cuello-¿Cómo estoy?-pregunto haciendo una pequeña pose.

Hermosa, como la primera vez que te vi-dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

Vos tampoco estas mal-dijo acomodándole un poco la ropa, luego le dio un pequeño beso en los labios-¿Cuándo te lo doy?-.

Cuando nos volvamos a ver-respondió Iori con una sonrisa pero con un tono triste.

Leona lo miro fijamente, tenía una seria duda si creerle, sabía que Yagami no se comportaba así de la nada vio en esos ojos rojos dolor y tristeza pero su sonrisa transmitía cariño y tranquilidad, un extraño sentimiento la invadió.

¿Por qué estás tan feliz? ¿Qué estás pensando?-pregunto la militar desconcertada.

En lo afortunado que soy de tenerte en mi vida-el pelirrojo apoyo su frente contra la frente de la militar-te amo, no lo olvides nunca.

Tú tampoco te olvides, que yo también te amo-le dijo Leona, se giró para irse con sus amigos-nos vemos mañana.

Claro que si-contesto Iori.

 _Hineni, hineni*_

 _(_ Aquí estoy, aquí estoy _)_

I'm ready, my lord

(Estoy listo, mi Señor.)

Luego de ver como su novia se marchaba, empezó a caminar nuevamente, no termino de llegar a la esquina que la tos volvió con más fuerza que antes, se apoyó contra la pared y tocio una gran cantidad de sangre oscura casi negra.

Mierda, tengo que apurarme-dijo limpiándose la sangre de la boca con la manga de su campera.

Volvió a caminar, cada tanto las piernas le flaqueaban pero seguía caminando, no tenía tiempo para descansar por lo único que aminoraba su marcha era para toser sangre y maldecir su suerte.

Camino hasta una casa que era un templo muy antiguo, toco la gran puerta, unos minutos después se abrió.

There's a lover in the story

(Hay un amante en la historia,)

But the story's still the same

(Pero la historia sigue siendo la misma.)

There's a lullaby for suffering

(Hay una nana para el sufrimiento,)

And a paradox to blame

(Y una paradoja a la que culpar.)

But it's written in the Scriptures

(Pero está escrito en las Escrituras,)

And it's not some idle claim

(Y no es ninguna afirmación inútil..)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad,)

We kill the flame

(Apagamos la llama.)

¿Iori?-pregunto una chica de pelo negro, vestida con una camisa blanca con detalles en rojo, un pantalón negro y unos tacos negros-por favor, pasa-se corrió para el pelirrojo entrara.

Perdón que haya venido sin avisar-dijo Iori entrando.

¿Yagami?-pregunto un castaño vestido con su uniforme de colegio mientras se para para pelear-¿Qué quieres?-.

Kusanagi, necesito hablar con vos-se giró a ver a Chizuru-a solas.

Kyo se acercó-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto el castaño, la peli negra le mantenía al tanto de la condición del pelirrojo.

Imagínate, el simple hecho de respirar duele-le contesto mientras tosía un poco de sangre y se limpiaba con su campera.

No te preocupes, me dijo Chizuru que Leona te consiguió un buen médico y-Kyo dejo de hablar al ver la cara de su rival, su sombrío aspecto fue suficiente para que entendiera el mensaje-¿de qué quieres hablar?.

They're lining up the prisoners

(Están poniendo a los prisioneros en fila,)

And the guards are taking aim

(Y los guardias están apuntando sus armas.)

I struggled with some demons

(Luché con algunos demonios,)

They were middle class and tame

(Eran de clase media, y dóciles)

I didn't know I had permission to murder and to maim

(No sabía que tenía permiso para asesinar y mutilar.)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad.)

luego de una corta charla, Kusanagi le dio la mano al pelirrojo y se acerco a su novia.

Quiere hablar con vos-dijo Kyo con voz sombría.

Iori ¿Qué está pasando?-pregunto nerviosamente Chizuru.

Dame tu mano-dijo el pelirrojo mientras buscaba algo en su bolsillo, en cuanto la peli negra le dio su mano Iori le coloco el anillo en su dedo anular.

¿Qué haces? Este es el anillo que te dio Maki-dijo Chizuru tratando de sacarse el anillo pero el pelirrojo la detuvo.

¿Confías en mí?-pregunto seriamente Iori, la peli negra asintió-bien, quiero que lo guardes por mí por culpa de mi estado se me cae cada tres segundos y estoy harto de eso.

¿Cuándo te lo devuelvo?-pregunto Chizuru.

Cuando nos volvamos a ver-respondió con una sonrisa Iori-supongo que será mañana.

 _Hineni, hineni_

 _(_ Aquí estoy, aquí estoy _)_

I'm ready, my lord

(Estoy listo, mi Señor)

En ese momento Chizuru agarro la mano de Iori con sus dos manos y lo miro fijamente a los ojos, una extraña aura lo rodeaba, en un segundo vio un pequeño reflejo en esos ojos rojos y entendió todo.

Está bien, nos vemos mañana-dijo Chizuru mientras algunas lágrimas se empezaban a escapar de sus ojos.

Iori le abrazo con la fuerza que su cuerpo le permitio usar-tal vez no tenga otra oportunidad para decirlo pero-el pelirrojo tomo fuerzas para decir lo siguiente-te quiero como si fueras mi hermana-le dio un beso en la frente.

Yagami se fue caminando de la casa, dejando a su amiga en brazos de su enemigo para que la consuele.

Magnified, sanctified, be thy holy name

(Magnificado, santificado, sea tu sagrado nombre)

Vilified, crucified, in the human frame

(Denigrado, crucificado en su marco humano.)

A million candles burning for the love that never came

(Un millón de velas ardiendo por el amor que nunca vino)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad,)

We kill the flame

(Apagamos la llama)

Camino lentamente con una sensación de alivio, ya había visto a las personas que necesitaba ver pero no quería volver a su casa, dejar esta vida en su cama mirando el techo de su casa le parecia tonto, el donde morir era algo que le venía preocupando desde que se enteró del tiempo que le quedaba.

Decidió ir donde ocurrieron los mejores momentos y los peores momentos de su vida, hermosas noches de pareja como amargas peleas que ahora solo le parecen una razón para reír.

If you are the dealer, let me out of the game

(Si eres tú quien reparte las cartas, déjame salirme del juego.)

If you are the healer, I'm broken and lame

(Si tú eres el sanador, estoy cojo y roto.)

If thine is the glory, mine must be the shame

(Si tuya es la gloria, entonces mía debe ser la deshonra.)

You want it darker

(Quieres más oscuridad,)

Llego a una plaza en el centro de la ciudad, a esa plaza siempre acudían las parejas a pasar el rato, había cerca un lindo restaurante donde tuvo la suerte de compartir comidas con su fallecida novia Maki.

Del otro lado de la plaza estaba el cine donde vio películas mediocres pero que siempre se divertía criticándolas con su novia Leona o incluso el bar donde se encontraron hace tiempo y donde el tocaba a veces con su banda.

Llego al centro de la plaza donde había un pequeño lago y unos bancos, se sentó en el banco donde venía a ver la luna en las noches que no podía dormir o cuando necesitaba meditar sobre su vida.

Que hermosa estas-le dijo mirando a la luna, su fiel compañera en tantas amargas noches como en las más felices, el símbolo de su familia del cual siempre se enorgulleció al igual que su padre que seguramente si lo viera ahora diría que es una decepción como lo dijo toda su infancia.

Empezó a sentir el viento que soplaba suave y cálidamente, como la caricia de su madre a la cual extraña con toda su alma y que espera que no esté enojada por las decisiones que tomo en su vida.

 _Hineni, hineni_

 _(_ Aquí estoy, aquí estoy _)_

Se paró frente al banco, miro a la luna mientras una lágrima se escapaba de su ojo y giro las palmas de su mano para sentir mejor la caricia del viento, cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por esa cálida sensación.

Sintió como una mano femenina le agarraba la mano izquierda.

Todo va a estar bien-escucho la voz de Maki a su izquierda.

 _Hineni, hineni_

 _(_ Aquí estoy, aquí estoy _)_

Sintió otra mano que le agarraba la mano derecha.

Estoy orgulloso de ti, mi pequeño pelirrojo-escucho a su madre a su derecha.

El pelirrojo no pudo evitar sonreír mientras las lágrimas corrían por su cara.

I'm ready…..my lord (Estoy listo, mi Señor)-susurro Iori.

El viento se detuvo, en ese momento el pelirrojo cayo inerte al piso.

Horas más tarde en una habitación de la base Ikari Warriors, en la habitación de Leona para ser específicos.

Maldito idiota-grito la peli azulada tirando una foto enmarcada de los dos, la habían llamado para avisarle del fallecimiento de Iori-me dijo que me quede tranquila, que nos veríamos mañana, si sabía que moriría hoy ¿Por qué mierda tenía que mentirme?.

Leona tranquilízate-le pedía Whip tratando de consolarla-el vino a verte por última vez, seguro no te lo dijo porque no te quería ver sufrir.

Yo no quiero esta estúpida cinta-dijo tratando de arrancarse el regalo del pelirrojo pero fue detenida por su amiga.

¿Vas a romper lo único que tienes de él?, lo que con tanto dolor y sufrimiento te trajo a vos, la prueba de que el amor prevalece no importa cuántos años tomen encontrarse y que con ese mismo amor te lo dio para que lo cuides por él ¿vas a romperlo así como así?-le gritaba Seirah para que entrara en razón-"ustedes me importan poco pero ella los quiere mucho, por favor cuídenla y que no se culpe por mi culpa"-repetía las palabras que le dijo el pelirrojo.

Yo…..yo…..yo-Leona tartamudeaba mientras intentaba calmar el remolino emocional que la golpeaba-yo lo quiero tener a el-su voz salió quebrada mientras rompía en llanto, en ese momento Whip la abrazo para consolarla.

Luego de llorar y que su amiga la tranquilizara, la peli azulada se acostó totalmente agotada tanto física como mentalmente.

Ya no estás conmigo-dijo acariciando la cinta en su cuello-estoy sola contra el mundo-dijo abrazándose para intentar dormir.

Antes de caer completamente dormida, sintió una cálida presencia que la abrazaba fuertemente desde atrás y agarraba su mano firmemente.

Nunca vas a estar sola-escucho la voz de su pelirrojo en su oído, luego sintió un cálido beso en su mejilla-la luna..-dijo suavemente Iori en su oído.

Jamás se aleja de su estrella-completo Leona con una sonrisa mientras se dormia.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Hineni:_ es hebreo, se traduce como "Aquí estoy". Se usa 9 veces en la Torah, y se asocia con asumir responsabilidades y estar preparado, más que simplemente ser un anuncio de dónde estás.

* * *

Si ven que hay patrones de ropa medio repetidas tiene una simple explicación...soy un desastre con la ropa xD

La traducción no es mía, busque en un par páginas y use la que más me gusto (yo avise que era vago, el que avisa no traiciona).

Lo de la luna y la estrella lo lei en un fanfic, el problema es que no me acuerdo de quien era y me encanto esa historia asique por si una de esas casualidades el autor o autora de esa historia esta leyendo esto **TENGO ALGO QUE DECIRTE**...*se arrodilla* PERDON PERDON PERDOOOOON por favor no me demandes no soy malo solo soy vago y olvidadizo, igual no tengo un mango partido al medio T-T.

Bueno básicamente eso es todo jeje me gustaría saber su opinión si es muy corta o muy larga o muy mala o muy aburrida o si me quieren dejar alguna recomendación o sugerencia o amenaza de muerte puede hacerlo pero siempre acompañado de un lindo y respetuoso review.

Saludos y suerte.

Chiche


End file.
